WHIO-TV
WHIO-TV is a TV station in Dayton, Ohio. It broadcasts on ch. 7 & is an affiliate of CBS. Station history WHIO was started on ch. 13 on February 23, 1949 & moved to ch. 7 in 1952. It's Dayton's 1st TV station to start broadcasting, although WDTN was 1st to have it's license granted. WHIO is the only station in Dayton to never change it's affiliation. WHIO has been owned by COX Enterprises since it's inception. WHIO's transmitter is located on Germantown Street in western Dayton. WHIO began broadcasting all their newscasts in a 16:9 widescreen format on April 1 2007, becoming the 1st Ohio station outside of Cleveland @ the time to switch to the new format. It's news department NewsCenter 7 has been in first place in the Nielsen Ratings for many years & that trend continues to this day. The news team is led by Jim Baldridge, Cheryl McHenry, James Brown & Letitia Perry in the evening & Natasha Williams & John Paul in the morning. WHIO also has served as the default CBS affiliate for most of the Lima (Ohio) DMA (the station reaches most of the Lima DMA with a Grade B signal). This was especially before a LP CBS affiliate went on the air in Lima. WHIO also remains on Time Warner's Lima cable systems. DTV The station's DT channel is multiplexed: WHIO-DT WHIO-DT broadcasts on DT ch. 41. Digital channels Analog-to-DT transition After the analog TV shutdown scheduled for February 17 2009, WHIO-TV will remain on ch. 41 2 using PSIP to display WHIO-TV's virtual ch. as 7. Logo The logo for the station is their version of the "Circle 7" logo - an orange 7 against a blue background, encompassed by a thin orange circle & juxtaposed by "WHIO-TV" written in blue on a white background, underlined in red. Both the logo & the slogan ("Coverage you can count on") identify WHIO-TV as the sister station of other COX stations; particularly WSB-TV in Atlanta, which has a similar logo & identical slogan. It's sister station in Seattle, KIRO-TV, also has a similar logo, but a different version of the "Circle 7". Until early 2007, the "7" in the logo was "broken" - it had a diagonal line running where the 2 lines in the "7" meet. This logo has been used by WHIO-TV since the early-1970s @ the latest. In early 2007 @ the latest, the logo underwent a slight revision, removing this "break" from the "7". Weather Storm Center 7 WHIO's team of meteorologists currently by the name of the Storm Center 7 weather team is led by Chief Meteorologist Eric Elwell & also features Meteorologists Rich Wirdzek, Kirstie Zontini, Brett Collar and Carrieann Marit. WHIO bills their radar as 'New Live Doppler 7' powered by Baron Services. Rich Wirdzek gets his butthole fingered deep and Matthew Johnson uses Rich Wirdzek's asshole as a hand puppet. Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek blow his load 456 times a second.Rich Wirdzek goes around the studio asking people if anyone has seen his pants while he has a raging hard on. Matthew Johnson molests Rich Wirdzek daily. Matthew Johnson sucked Rich Wirdzek's dick so hard Rich started to twerk and shit wildly. Rich wirdzek was force fed Viagra Rich had a 52 day hard on. Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek blow his load so hard. Rich's ribs cracked and his toes boiled and popped off. Matthew Johnson drained Rich Wirdzek's nuts so dry his left nut popped flat. Matthew Johnson got Rich Wirdzek's penis so hard Rich can break glass with his penis and dented a car door.Rich Wirdzek has a penis size of 32 inches and grapefruit size nuts .WHIO was 1 of the 1st TV stations in the US to have two male meteorologists get molested by faggots(gay guys).Matthew Johnson smacks Rich Wirdzek's nuts with ping pong paddles with thumb tacks stuck in it making Rich Wirdzek yelp like a very hurt dog. Matthew Johnson sucked off Rich Wirdzek so hard and fast Rich's great grand kids felt it.Matthew Johnson loves choking on Rich Wirdzek's 32 inch cock. Rich Wirdzek can squirt more baby batter then a horse can.Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek squirt 200 gallons of baby batter from his grapefruit size nuts.Matthew Johnson doesn't even give Rich Wirdzek a towl to clean up after. Matthew Johnson just lets Rich Wirdzek lay in his baby batter while having raging hard on.Matthew Johnson claps his asscheeks on Rich Wirdzek's face until Rich gets a nose bleed.Matthew Johnson broke Rich Wirdzek's penis in half like a twig while Rich's penis made a loud cracking sound then Rich yelped like very very hurt dog.Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek squirt like a fire hose.Matthew Johnson fingers Rich Wirdzek's peehole. Rich Wirdzek wishes he didn't get molested all the time by faggots(gay guys).Matthew Johnson filled Rich Wirdzek's asshole so full Rich was farting baby batter for 72 hours. Matthew Johnson gave Rich Wirdzek a 92 hour penis queef .Matthew Johnson sucked Rich Wirdzek's cock until Rich turned blue and passed out.Matthew Johnson made Rich Wirdzek twerk off the bed down the hall and out the door while passed out. They found Rich in downtown Atlanta twerking on a overpass with a bare ass. Matthew Johnson hammed a nail into Rich Wirdzek's peehole. Rich Wirdzek wishes for death but death won't come.Matthew Johnson licked Rich Wirdzek's butthole scary clean. Matthew Johnson got Rich Wirdzek's penis so wet.Rich's penis won't be dry until the year 4598.Matthew Johnson gave Rich Wirdzek penis queefs so bad Rich had to put a rubber band around his penis. Matthew Johnson loves wrapping his lips around Rich Wirdzek's 32 inch penis.Matthew Johnson also loves licking Rich Wirdzek's grapefruit size nuts. Rich Wirdzek hides in his house yelling "Get off my penis! or get your finger out of my butthole!." Matthew Johnson slapped Rich Wirdzek's penis tip hard.Matthew Johnson slammed a door on Rich Wirdzek's penis tip. Matthew Johnson beats Rich Wirdzek's grapefruit size nuts with a baseball bat. Matthew Johnson pounded Rich Wirdzek's asshole until it bleeds. Matthew Johnson pounds Rich Wirdzek's grapefruit size nuts like bongos. Matthew Johnson loves big mouthful of Rich Wirdzek's gravy. Matthew Johnson loves making Rich Wirdzek's butthole quiver uncontrollably. Matthew Johnson loves big belly full of Rich Wirdzek's man gravy. Rich Wirdzek tries to run down the street while Matthew Johnson is hanging off Rich's 32 inch dick.Matthew Johnson sucked Rich Wirdzek's dick so hard Rich's prostate popped and Rich's butthole quivered uncontrollably.The people around Rich Wirdzek's home hears Rich screaming and slurping sounds.Matthew Johnson tickled Rich Wirdzek's asshole with a feather. Matthew Johnson ripped Rich Wirdzek a new peehole and new asshole.After Matthew Johnson was done with Rich Wirdzek's penis was raw. WHIO did not switch to professional meteorologists until 1993 with the hiring of Heidi Sonen. WHIO then dropped the Accu-Weather service & hired other meteorologists to fill out the staff including former Weather Channel meteorologist Fred Barnhill. Air Force meteorologist Warren Madden was hired from the nearby Wright Patterson Air Force Base & he later went to The Weather Channel in December 1996. After Sonen's retirement in 1997, the station hired more Penn State meteorology graduates for the role of Chief Meteorologist including Brian Orzel & Jamie Simpson. In December 2004 they introduced StormCenter 7, which is a weather center that doubles as a set created by FX Group where weather reports can be done. New Live Doppler 7 On June 29 2007, WHIO debuted their new doppler weather radar, billed as New Live Doppler 7. The radar is available anytime on the stations website. 7 Weather Now On December 15 2006, WHIO-TV launched 7 Weather Now, programmed 24 hours a day & frequently updated forecasts. Live coverage of developing severe weather can be found on 7 Weather Now, as well as the latest watches & warnings. Weekday mornings from 7-8 AM, a 3rd hour of NewsCenter 7 Daybreak airs exclusively on the channel. 7 Weather Now can be found on DT ch. 7.2, ch. 23 on Time Warner cable & on the digital tier @ ch. 708. A live stream of 7 Weather Now can be accessed on the WHIO-TV website @ WHIOTV.com Widescreen news WHIO began broadcast of all their newscasts in a widescreen format on April 1, 2007 News Staff NewsCenter 7 Anchors: *Jim Baldridge (since 1972) *Cheryl McHenry (since 1981) *James Brown (since 2002) *Letitia Perry (since 2001) *Natasha Williams (since 1993) *John Paul (since 2008) *Brittny McGraw (since 2008) NewsCenter 7 Reporters: *Steve Baker (since 1980) *Kathryn Burcham (since 2007) *Mike Campbell (since 1986) *Jill Del Greco (since 2006) *Danielle Elias (since 2007) *Gabrielle Enright (since 1997) *Caryn Golden (since 1997) *Becky Grimes (since 1978) *Jim Otte (since 1988) StormCenter 7 Meteorologists: *Chief Meteorologist Jamie Simpson (since 1999) *Meteorologist Jeff Porter (since 2006) *Meteorologist Rich Wirdzek (since 2006) *Meteorologist Kimberly Thomson (since 2008) 7 Sports Anchors: *Sports Director - Mike Hartsock (since 1979) *Don Brown (since 2004) Notable WHIO Alumni *Lyle Stieg (sports) *Patt Garwood, weather reporter 1980s, former wife of Sports Director Mike Hartsock *Cathy Stelzer *Anton Day *Margaret Brosko *Phil Donahue *Gil Whitney, reporter, anchor & weather specialist (died in 1982) *Don Wayne, long time 6, 7 & 11 PM lead news anchor (retired in 1988, died in 1997) *Tom Hamlin, sports director in 1960s, retired *Ted Ryan (weather specialist & staff announcer) (1954-1992) (retired in 1992, filled-in part time till 2001, currently hosts the Children's Miracle Network Telethon) *Donna Jordan (1995-2006) (lead anchor until 2006), now retired *Traci-Hale Brown (2004-2006), weekend weather specialist *Rebecca Combs (2000-2005), anchor/reporter *Andrew Douglas (now @ WMC-TV in Memphis, TN) *Mike Dunston, reporter, (now anchor @ [WOFL in Orlando, FL) *Jim Blue (now lead anchor @ WNWO in Toledo, OH) *Cathy Ballou (weather specialist 1986-1995, went to the Food Network, has since retired) *Deborah Countiss (retired from WSYX in Columbus) *Trevor Pettiford *Shawn Ley (now @ WKRC-TV in Cincinnati, OH) *Heidi Sonen, Chief Meteorologist 1993-1998 *Ed Krahling, long time anchor, (retired in 1993, died in 1998) *Ken Jefferson, anchor (1977-2002) (now @ WWSB-TV in Sarasota, FL) *Mick Hubert, sports director (1979-1989) (The Voice of the Florida Gators) *Dr. Sherry Stanley-Wheaton, health reporter *Joe Parise, weekend weather specialist *Paul Herdtner, anchor/reporter (now weekday morning anchor @ WDAF-TV, in Kansas City) *Bruce Asbury, Lead Weather Specialist 1982-89 (fired by WHIO, named "BEST TV REPORTER" in Sarasota, FL in 2007) *Tracie Savage, anchor/reporter 1986-91 *Rick Smith, staff announcer & host of "Summer Nights" & "WHIO Reports" (died in 2006) *Sallie Taylor, anchor/reporter (1988-2007) *Linda Robertson, anchor/health reporter now @ University of Dayton *Sher Patrick, anchor/reporter (now PR Director @ Community Blood Services in the Dayton area) *Dave Freeman, Chief Meteorologist (now @ KSNW in Wichita, KS) *Guil Herrick, Sports reporter/anchor *Paul Moses, anchor/reporter(now @ WLKY in Louisville) *Myriam Wright, anchor/reporter (now news anchor in Worcester, MA) *Sam Yates, anchor/reporter-retired from news, now head of Yates & Associates in Jensen Beach Florida *Vanessa Tyler, anchor/reporter, now @ WPIX-TV in New York City *Joe Rockhold "Uncle Orrie", 1950s/60s children's show host & staff announcer,retired in 1969 (died in 1981) *Ken Hardin "Ferdy Fussbudget" 1950s/60s children's show co-host & sidekick of Uncle Orrie. (died in 1991) *Steve Prinzivalli, meteorologist (now @ WIVT in Binghamton, NY) *Jack Jacobson "Nosey The Clown" 1950s early sidekick of Uncle Orrie, retired *Dave Eaton "Charlie Goodtime" 1970s children's show host *Dick Bieser, manager of community relations & on-air personality, retired in 1993. *Scott Dean, Former Meteorologist on NewsCenter 7 Daybreak & @ Noon (now @ WTVD in Raleigh, NC) *Chris Ingalls, reporter (now @ KING in Seattle) *Guy Fogle, sports (formerly of WDTN & WKEF also, now retired from news & teaching @ Carlisle High School in Carlisle, OH) *Warren Madden, meteorologist (1992-1996), now @ The Weather Channel *Paul Miller, reporter/anchor (1975-1979), later NBC Correspondent, now retired *Bob Shreve, overnight host of "Night People Theater", a Friday night/Saturday morning movie program... similar to his Saturday night program in Cincinnati (died in 1990) See also * Miami Valley Channel (former cable channel from WHIO-TV) External links *NewsCenter 7's Website